Fate Cursed Requiem
by izica1
Summary: In the holy Grail War a servant can decide the difference between victory or defeat what would happen if a couple of different servants were summoned how would that affect the fifth Holy Grail War


**I don't own Fate/Stay Night it belongs to TypeMoon and Kinoko Nasu**

"I announce. Thy body shall be under my command, my fate shall be determined by thy sword. Follow the call of the Holy Grail. If thou wouldst obey this mind and this reason, then answer my call." the brown haired girl by the name of Rin Tohsaka chanted in the middle of a red glowing circle with magic symbols, which was then followed by a loud and powerful explosion that knocked her back. After the dust settle she looked over to what she had summoned, and before her stood a man he had some what spiky steel silver hair solid steel grey eyes he stood at around 5'11 he wore a red cloak trench coat mixture of some kind a red scarf that wrapped around his neck black gloves and black boots he carried two swords one sheathed on his side and the other sheathed on his back he looked at rin and cracked a grin.

"So you are my master huh." he said she immediately took it as a sign he was mocking her.

"Ya I am. You got a problem with that?" she said in an annoyed tone.

"No. not at all." he said, she looked at him she couldn't place it but something was familiar about him but she quickly dispersed that as an impossibility seeing as he was a heroic spirit.

"What class are you?" she asked

"Saber." yes she thought to herself. She got the strongest class in this war which means the grail is as good as hers. But then she wondered who he was because she never heard of a hero in any legend that matched his description.

"What is your true identity?" she asked. He paused for a moment like he was lost in thought.

"I can't tell you." he flatly said, this made her mad.

"why you don't trust me!" she yelled

"no it's not that you seem pretty trustworthy just by first glance. But if I told you my name and the enemy manages to get it out of you it could dangerous because they would know my legend and how to defeat me." he said calmly. She couldn't argue with his logic he had completely beaten her in this argument.

"I understand saber." she said, saber looked at her.

"I will look around the city and get to know the battlefield you stay here and get some rest you seem exhausted." then saber vanished. Once he was gone rin let out a deep sigh that was nerve racking she was so nervous not to make a bad first impression especially since they will be spending the entire war together. But he seems nice and polite but still there is something about him that is just familiar to her.

Meanwhile at a familiar house a certain red headed boy sneezes.

The silver haired Saber was wandering the streets with nostalgia he couldn't remember how many years it has been since he's been here. Then the sword on his back unsheathed part of itself.

"So Shirou this is your world." the sword said in amazement. Shirou/Saber looked at his sword

"Quit Derfringer!" he said as he shoved the sword back in it's sheath. He quickly looked around to make sure no one was around, he then released Derfringer and the sword popped out again.

"What was that for!" the sword said angrily, Shirou/Saber looked at the with a motion to keep it down

"Look you can't call me Shirou at all right now." he said

"Why not?" the sword asked.

"Because I have been summoned during the fifth holy grail war this is the one I was involved in so that means that my past self is here and for right now no one needs to know."

"Ok then what should I call you?"

"Either partner of Saber is fine Derf." Derf looked at him for a second.

"Ok partner although Saber is a very fitting name for you." Derf said he thought about it and it made sense his abilities, his noble phantasm, even his origin all pertained to swords so it was only natural that the saber class was the one he was summoned. But the more he thought about it the more he got depressed.

"As suiting as the class saber is there is only one person I would ever consider Saber." then his thoughts brought him back to his servant and his love Saber. He could still clearly see her features her golden blonde hair her aqua green eyes her peerless and elegant sword all of it even the first time he met her. Derf looked at his partner.

"You mean the one you called Saber back in Halkeginia." he said Shirou/Saber still look off lost in memories.

"yes Derf." he said in depressed tone. Then he wondered if he was summoned as saber the what would Saber be summoned as or would she be summoned at all, then he realized this grail war has completely flipped it's script meaning that a lot of events might be changed no they definitely will be changed.

Ayaka Sajyou was an average girl with shoulder length dark brown hair and dark blue eyes that was hidden behind a pair of glasses she was now currently heading to the church with her servant Archer who she accidentally summoned though she has no idea how that happened.

FLASHBACK

Ayaka was in her greenhouse trying to do a ritual the main ingredient was blood. She was going to use a pigeon but instead used her own blood, because she couldn't bring herself to kill the bird she finished the preparations. She was ready for the ritual but she couldn't help but realize how pitiful she was. she was a magus that couldn't really do any useful magic. She so pathetic she couldn't even kill a pigeon, if her elder sister were here she would be able to do all of this and more. I wish I was like my sister then maybe I wouldn't be such a failure she thought. Then all of a sudden a golden light appeared on the floor and suddenly a figure of a person appeared Ayaka was taken aback by what she saw. It was a man he stood at 6' he has long black hair and golden eyes he has very dark brown skin a small red dot was in the center of his forehead he wore a golden chest plate that was tightly snug against his body revealing his well built frame he had golden fingerless gauntlets and red baggy parachute looking pants with a red cloth hanging from halfway up his stomach to his knees with bandages wrapped from his shins down to his feet leaving his toes open he had two golden quivers on his sides one with regular looking arrows the other has arrows shaped like gold lightning bolts he had a large black bow with a gold lining and a silver handle sword both strapped to his back he had a very handsome look. To Ayaka he had a very breathing taking look the man gave a stoic expression.

"I am Arjuna heroic spirit under the class Archer I take it your my master in this holy grail war." he said. Now her mind was blown she had just accidentally summoned a heroic spirit. This left her in a state of confusion how could she have summoned a heroic spirit it didn't make sense, she didn't have a catalyst, she didn't even say a chant yet she still managed to summon a servant. This means she is part of the holy grail war. So she has to report to the church she looked at her servant still in disbelief.

"Come on Archer we have to report to the church." Archer looked at her for a moment.

"Ok master." he said then they left.

END FLASHBACK

They reached the front door of the church. Why did this happen to me she thought, as she opened up the door the inside of the church was eerie nothing but empty silence at the altar stood a priest he had a blank expression he has shoulder length brown hair he notice Ayaka and Archer.

"Greetings and welcome to the church. I take it you're not here for confession." She looked at him something about him didn't seem right.

"No we came here to report for the grail war." Archer said, the priest looked at him.

"Oh is that right. Good now then what is your class and name."

"I am Ayaka Sajyou and this is Archer." Archer looked at the man.

"You don't need to know my identity." he said rudely, the priest focused his gaze at Ayaka.

"Well if you don't mind what is it that you want from the holy grail?" he asked. She thought about it. What did she want from the holy grail she really didn't have a wish.

"I don't know I accidentally summoned him." the priest began to laugh.

"Then do you even want to participate in the war. It seems more logical if you have no reason to want the grail that you should give your servant to someone who does." the way he said it sounded more like a comment than a question. Ayaka began to wonder if he was right to give Archer to someone who wanted the grail. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry she has a reason to want the grail even if she doesn't know. After all me being summoned is proof enough." the priest looked at him in hidden anger.

"Yes that maybe but it is ultimately up to her to decide." Ayaka thought for a moment wondering why did this happen to her. She didn't even want to be involved in this war. But there was something about Archer that gave her some confidence that she would be fine.

"I accept being the master of Archer." the priest sighed.

"Very well you are now a participant in the holy grail war if you lose your servant you can take refuge here." he said, Archer shot him a confident smile.

"Don't worry priest I am the strongest servant here." Archer and the priest shot each other silent threats.

"Oh I believe you forgot to tell us your name." Ayaka said

"So I did my name is Kirei Kotomine." the priest said, then Ayaka and Archer left the building.

"Well that was interesting." A voice came from behind Kirei a man appeared he had golden armor blonde spiky hair and red eyes Kirei looked at the man.

"Indeed Gilgamesh." he said Gilgamesh laugh.

"I can't believe he was summoned." Gilgamesh said the priest looked shocked.

"You know him?"

"Hm you could say he and are somewhat similar he is one of the only people I would consider my equal." Kirei mouth dropped. For the king of heroes to say that. that mean's that Archer must be a very powerful heroic spirit.

"ow this is interesting." the priest said with a chuckle.

Servant: Shirou Emiya (King Apeiron)

Master: Rin Tohsaka

Class: Saber

Alignment: Lawful Good

Strength: B+

Mana: A

Endurance: C

Agility: A

Luck: A+

**Class Skills**:

Magic Resistance: A

**Personal Skills:**

_Magecraft:_ B

_Protection of the Fairies:_ A

_Clairvoyance:_ C

_Eye of the Mind (True):_ B

Master of Arms: A+ The ability to instinctively wield any weapon he grasps as though he had practiced with it his whole life. Agility and Strength are ranked up whenever he holds a weapon

**Noble Phantasms:**

_**Name:**_ Escalvatine The Sword of Rapture

Rank: EX

Type: Anti-World

Description a sword made especially for Emiya Shirou; it is his greatest and most powerful Noble Phantasm. It is a divine construction on par with Excalibur. It is one of the ultimate god-forged weapons, a Last Phantasm, which was guarded and held in trust by the Fairies, extensions of the planet, before being passed on to Shirou. It was based upon its older siblings, Excalibur, Galatine, and Arondight, and combines their greatest strengths: Excalibur's power, the shard of the sun in Galatine, and Arondight's ability to weather any attack unharmed. Escalvatine is a weapon of directive energy that converts the Prana of its wielder into super-condensed fire, intensifying the kinetic energy by convergence and acceleration, allowing for magecraft on the level of a Divine Spirit. It is an "ultimate killing technique" that releases fire and light holding energy equivalent to the amount of Prana unleashed from inside it from the tip of the blade once the sword is swung. While the result most closely resembles a solar flare. Escalvatine's output changes based upon the amount of Prana used to unleash it

_**Name: **_Derfringer

Rank: A

Type: Anti-Unit

Description a sentient sword capable of absorbing magical attacks B rank or below in an instant it can absorb A rank or higher but at a very slow rate and not all of the magic is absorbed

Servant: Arjuna

Master: Ayaka Sajyou

Class: Archer

Alignment: Lawful good

Strength: A

Endurance: B

Agility: A

Mana: B

Luck: C

**Class Skills**:

Independent action: A

Magic Resistance: B

**Personal Skills:**

Riding: B

Divinity: A++

son of the god Indra who is the god of thunder and rain and a great warrior, a symbol of courage and strength the fact that Arjuna is equal to his father and the fact that the gods like him this is increased

Purity: EX

His mind is spotless and clean of all impurities he cannot be corrupted in anyway

Nara of Nara-Narayana (avatar of Vishnu): EX

He embodies Kshatriya manhood

Eye of the mind (True): A

Concentration: EX

Arjuna's strength lay in his extraordinary levels of concentration. While concentrating, he able to focus on a specific object and block out all external disturbances or concentrate on his surroundings, increasing his own perception

**Noble Phantasms:**

Gandiva- Anjalika

Rank: A

Type: Anti-Personnel

Description: The moonbow created by Brahma. The bow was worshiped by Devas, Gandharvas and Danavas. When Arjuna used it in Kurukshetra war, he was invincible. It is said that beside Lord Krishna no one except Arjuna could wield the bow in the mortal world and when twanged, it made the sound of thunder. It comes with two inexhaustible quivers, one for normal arrows and the other for Anjalika normal arrows cost no Prana while Anjalika arrows cost Prana.

The arrows are called Anjalika which resemble Indra's thunderbolt and they can only be fired one at a time. Using an Anjalika arrow, Arjuna slew Karna the son of the Sun God Surya who was known as the foremost warrior on the earth.

Gandiva- Pashupatastra

Rank: EX

Type: Anti-Creation

Description: The Pashupatastra is the irresistible and most destructive personal weapon of Shiva, discharged by the mind, the eyes, words, or a bow. Never to be used against lesser enemies or by lesser warriors, the Pashupatastra is capable of destroying creation and vanquishing all beings. Arjuna will _**never**_ use it to its full power. He _will_, however, use it to vanquish extremely powerful foes and/or Noble Phantasms if he sees them as major threat. While truly an Anti-Creation Noble Phantasm, Arjuna will only use it as an Anti-Army Noble Phantasm. The area of effect is determined by how much Prana is able to be put into the it

Agni's Chariot

Rank: C

Description: Given to Arjuna by Agni, it is an incandescent chariot with four horses yoked and bearing a flag of Hanuman. A magical chariot that can be summoned at will and can fly but not hover it must be in motion for it to fly


End file.
